digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Fusion II
Digimon Fusion II is a fannon sequel of Digimon Fusion. Now, the duty to save the Digital World resides in the hands of the new breed of heroes. Plot A year has passed since Tagiru, Mikey, Yuu, and other heroes saved the Real World from Quartzmon. Now Digimon from DigiSpace, a cybernetic space between the DigiQuartz and the Digital World, are being corrupted by human hearts and causing trouble in the human world. The story is first set in Suginami, Tokyo, Japan where three older kids became a heroes. The main villain for the Heroes as they battle in a DigiSpace is Diseasemon. Characters - New Breed of Heroes Shawn Yamoshi The main character in the series. He is a hardworking, ambitious, honorable, humble, kind, and optimistic 15 year old. Sometimes he is so sensitive, serious and hot-tempered. He has a crush on Lisa. He first becomes a partner to Coronadramon when he finds him in an electrical substation. He is always happy, and often tries to see the good in his enemies, much to Coronadramon's chagrin. Shawn's Digivice is red. Lisa Coinstein A half-Japanese, half-Hungarian 14-year-old girl with dreams of being in the fashion business. It is made clear that Shawn has a crush on her, and by the end, it seems that the feeling is mutual. She is a cheerful and sweet person who is always there to encourage her friends. Sometimes she is so bossy, ignorant, and feisty. She is partnered with Fairybitmon. Lisa's Digivice is pink. Russell Markowski A calm, and good-hearted 15 year old fat boy who is very knowledgeable about machinery. Sometimes he is dim-witted, and goofy. He is partnered with CyberBeetlemon. Digital World DigiSpace The DigiSpace is a mysterious space between the DigiQuartz and the Digital World. It was effective, as the networking of individual computer systems for fast and efficient data exchange gradually became a general fashion, and all the more so by the Internet is a worldwide connection of computers and thus available data media have been possible. The physical appearance of DigiSpace is similar on the whole quite a futuristic, albeit largely lifeless city. Activities carried out mainly by the movement of data codes and energy pulses. DigiSpace undergoes virtually no relationship in this "sleep" because the data exchange can take place depending on the settings of the active source (by a user) or passively (by a given action scheme). For data traffic - and for locomotion by cybernetic entities - are many "roads" are available, and the mode of transport is highly dependent on the programmer by the resources made available. It is quite fragile, and the matter within can disintegrate into data at a touch. Due to the DigiSpace's connection to the Human World, the events within it often play out in the Human World through various analogues, such as windows blowing out or objects moving around. Over time, the DigiSpace has expanded outside Japan, and manifested in locations as far away as Hong Kong or the USA. Various Digimon manage to find their way into DigiSpace and are lost there before being drawn to and corrupted by the power of human emotions. Tamers must use a "Time Shift" with their Digivices to enter the DigiSpace, but many of the corrupted Digimon can simply draw in human victims from the other side. However, there is only way to open the gate to go into the Digital World. Category:Fan fiction